


The Softness Of A Kiss, The Hardness Of A Punch

by flickawhip



Category: World Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Miss Elizabeth takes ownership of Kimberly.RP Fic.





	The Softness Of A Kiss, The Hardness Of A Punch

Kimberley had seen, then heard Miss Elizabeth flinch, then cry out, as someone approached her at ringside. She had been planned to be brought out with her and when Miss Elizabeth flinched she had grabbed her kit and gone in, tying the collar loosely round her neck before moving to punch the man out, her growl soft. 

"You leave her alone you fucking idiot."

She almost never swore and yet she turned with the softest look on her face to stroke Liz's cheek, her voice tender. 

"Are you alright?"

Miss Elizabeth nodded quickly grabbing hold and 'tugging roughly' on Kim's lead dangling from her nWo marked collar.

"Kneel pet..."

She said out loud keeping in character.

"Yes I'm fine sweetie...thank you."

She said softly. Kimberley knelt instantly, smiling softly at her. 

"As long as you're okay..."

Elizabeth smiled and moved closer so Kim could nuzzle into her leg.

"Yes I am...and don't worry the match is almost over."

Kimberley murred, nuzzling her leg gently. Elizabeth smiled and then once the match finished she gently tugged on Kim's lead to make her follow her back to the back. Kim rose and followed instantly. Elizabeth smiled and murred in her ear.

"I'm thinking of tying you to a pole by this leash and fucking you from behind once we get backstage."

She cooed. Kim visibly flinched, but nodded all the same. Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Would you enjoy that?"

"Maybe..."

Liz mewed softly.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to..."

"We can try?"

Liz smiled and as they passed through the curtain she looked for an adequate post to tie Kim to. Kim followed, entirely trusting. Liz finally found a post she was happy with and began tying Kim's lead to it. Kim tried not to react. Liz purred.

"React baby...it’s the only way I'll know if you are panicking..."

She said softly as she began to stroke her hands over Kim's short dress. Kim murred softly. 

"I'm trying to trust you..."

Liz smiled.

"Sweet, sweet baby."

She murred as she began to run her hands up under Kim's short skit and get hold of her panties ready to pull them off.

"What’s going to be the safe word?"

She said softly. 

"How about... Safety net?"

"Safety net it is."

Liz purred, she tightened her grip on Kim's panties.

"Ready?"

"Yes Miss Liz."

Liz purred and then wrenched Kim's panties down. Kim mewed softly. Liz murred and roughly began running her hands up Kim's legs. Kim mewled wantonly. Liz smirked and began to tease and torment Kim's clit. Kim moaned softly. Liz kept up her pleasure torture. Kim soon cried out and came.


End file.
